trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
InfiniteEcho
For the pre-prototyped version of this character, see PocketSentenial - Juggalette= - Post Lusus= - Alternate Future= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Talksprite= |-|-|-|-|-|caption = All0ns-y! It's time t0 wrreck this shit! |aka = |title = Knight of Rage |age = 8 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = infiniteEcho |style = Post-proto:perfect grammar and syntax, doubles r because her R is rolling Juggalette: Alternating letters like Gamzee, doubles r Post Lusus: Doubles r, replaces o's with 0's |zodiac = Aquarius |specibus = Scythekind |modus = stepmania |relations = Elvira Xawrey - Dancestor The Messager - Ancestor Dirk & Dave Strider - Bros (fanfiction only) ParanormalStandard - possible Kismesis ChronologicalCancer - Matesprit OblivionHorizon - Ancient Possessor of the body |planet = Land of Canyons and Melodies |like = Oreo, Crème brûlée, Maneki Nekos |hate = too loud music, cereals, puppets |music = }} Be the prototyped troll Your name is Lalene Xawrey. And your body just got prototyped. A nephilym extracted your body. You could get a new body because of Nemsyn's help. Everything is new for you. You have to learn new things. You are still the troll you ever was. But you're not a sea dweller anymore and you gotta get it. It's hard for you being a land dweller. But your friends are helping you. Friends? Yes, friends. You are not alone. You won some friends. And your matesprit is still by your side. Your matesprit who won't to be known. Towerstuck After Nephilymstuck, Nemsyn revealed her Matespritship with Enheid. Later she finds out, that her God Tier changed and has taken the God Tier from the previous owner of her Body: The Knight of Rage. In the Middle of the Battle against Sherza, a Reaper, she unfortunately teleported into a Dream Bubble, where she met jegesmedve, her Lusus. Lalene doens't know anything about her, instead of her name. But jegesmedve said that she was disappointed about that what Lalene became. So she helped her to get her own personality. Lalene made a weapon by herself, a scythe and fistle in one thing. After all that, jegesmedve teleported her to her planet, the Land of Canyons and Melodies. "It's time to get your sleep", she said, grabbed Lalene's scythe and killed her for make her God Tier. Towerstuck (Alternate Future) "its betterr that y0u d0nt kn0w what happened in MY futurre." Lalene died as a hero, which means, she sacrified herself. Most of her camerades won't accept her death so Dave got the mission for searching her in the past and stop her death. But after all this he find out that she not really existed in the past and he only traveled a few moments before she died, but she wasn't there. After all this, a new scratch opened and an Alternative Future Lalene began trolling Karkat with the words "i saw things i neverr wanted t0 see". He also found out where she actually is and tells Dave that he sh0uld get her to the basement, because she knew alot what happened and what should never happen. Also it seems that she never ascended. Some things seemed to be never happened for her, since the Alternate Future seemed to be very different. She went proto in the same way, her soul got extracted by a Nephilym. Other thing is that she and Nemsyn were in a kismesissitude, since Nemsyn was black for her for the first time they met. Lalene's personality is more melancholic and calm, she tries to hide what happened in the Future. Troll-the-other-clown.gif|Lalene: Troll the other clown. Category:Female Category:Indigo Blood Category:ChoTan